


太平

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [8]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《千本樱》
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 九弦琴 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772
Kudos: 1





	太平

五代群雄纷沓  
匹夫竞称王霸  
几时拨云见日  
星月皆杀

少年壮志一匡天下  
仗剑天涯四海为家  
当时相逢满头杏花  
扶拥上马

周失其鹿 虎兕出于柙  
天予弗取 将作他人嫁  
改朝换姓 天衣本无瑕  
他年青史 何辞欲加

一出残唐平话 语终冉冉日斜  
收拾汉家山河 亦曾南征北伐  
尝尽辛酸苦辣 欲为万民立法  
且待太平无事 把酒话桑麻

忆昔君臣合卦 卿以乾元为大  
独御九天飞龙 忽悔悬崖手撒  
同行中路分岔 空劳官家牵挂  
从此情真意假 记认凭图画

五代诸侯纷沓  
匹夫竞论王霸  
几时东风借便  
吹尽狂沙

少年壮志普施天下  
托迹天涯以国为家  
当时相逢照眼生花  
见龙卸甲

周失其主 刀剑出于匣  
天命自取 将他人作嫁  
兴王易姓 天衣纵有瑕  
他年青史 何罪欲加

一阕雪窗夜话 曲终冉冉月斜  
致君砺山带河 亦曾自矜功伐  
做尽心黑手辣 欲为万世立法  
且待太平无事 再拜谢宣麻

忆昔君臣合卦 上以坤元为大  
履霜王事无成 忽惭调鼎盐撒  
既是中路分岔 敢劳郎君牵挂  
从此一生真假 凌烟悬图画

天一生水 炎宋君诸夏  
腐儒卫道 嘘他欺孤寡  
男儿到死 岂甘居人下  
他年青史 于我何加

一场风云莫话 梦终孑然影斜  
虏骑踏破山河 难逃口诛笔伐  
说书先生老辣 归罪祖宗之法  
百年太平无事 死人如乱麻

忆昔君臣合卦 乾坤交泰为嘉  
世路无往不复 何劳后人牵挂  
偷得半日闲暇 且坐扫榻烹茶  
闻说太平故事 江山阅鬓华


End file.
